Galactik Football: The case of the missing authors
by Destiney Hope
Summary: The authors are gone. At first its bliss ,nothing random or weird is happening. But after a while it get worrying Where are they? Are they coming back ? Have they been taken by a higher force than even themselves the god playing authors? find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Galactik Football : the case of the missing authors**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik football at all ,I also don't own any of the other authors who appear in this fic,they are here purely by choice and therefore cannot sue me !**

**Chapter 1 : Capture and **_**heaven?**_

It happened all at once. One second FemaleSpock, ArabianNinja ,Evilmentalhamster ,GFSista ,Gerkyhen ,Ghostsammeo and Destiney Hope were all siting in their seperate houses planning their latest fics and how to inflict as much torture as possible on the poor characters of Galactik Football ,the next the power went out and an alarm went off somewhere the windows smashed and people in black outfits and gas masks came in ,then all at once a gas began to fill the room and simultaneously the authors began to feel sleepy and then the world went the authors were out of it all that was left for the men in the black outfits had to do was load them in separate vans and drive away from seven different locations to the same place.

"we got them boss" One Black outfitted guy said into a walkie talkie

"excellent" The boss replied "Soon the entire Galactik Football universe will feel what it's like to be ignored again ,the authors you have captured today and a few others that we will get in time have helped make Galactik Football a success on and other places ,they have made GF into something worth talking about. They. Must. Be . Stopped."

"You got it Boss" The Black clothed man said "Over and out"

* * *

All was quiet in the Galactik Football universe.....and that was worrying.

"whats going on?" Thran suddenly asked "Dont you think its kinda odd that we haven't been made to anything that is remotely crazy in about 4 and a half hours?"

"Maybe all the authors took a break or something" D'jok said "enjoy it now It probably wont last long"

"yeah I suppose so." Thran said sinking back into the couch to watch whatever random program had just come on.

"I _know _so" D'jok said proudly and went back to hitting mark with a brick filled pillowcase . Mark whimpered ,no one noticed . About half an hour later the impulse to hit Mark with things wore off

"Whats happening?" D'Jok asked "the impulse to destroy Mark has left me I want to be nice to him now"

"Me too" Micro-ice said "Mark how was your day?"

Mark was confused. What was going on? Why was Micro-ice asking him how his day was?

"fine I suppose" Mark said still in shock

"Thats good " Micro-ice said.

The Snow Kids were not the only people to feel the absence of the authors .On the Lightnings planet Warren was getting back to being a normal person,he took off all the make-up he'd had on for previous stories and sighed with relief.

On the Shadows planet Sinedd was beginning to get over his lust for Rocket ,whether that was good thing or not was yet to be seen since as soon as the lust went the smog poisoning cave back with a vengeance.

Corso of the pirates suddenly got over his undying love for Sonny Blackbones and promptly put the engagement ring he had in the bin.

Dame Simbai all at once stopped being in love with Ahito and got back to actually saving his life instead of keeping him sick so she could see more of him.

Artegor was suddenly stabbed by a rush of hate for Aarch and then a rush of friendship ,he waited for the feeling of love to come like it usually did ,but nothing happened he just stayed as Aarch's friend and nothing more. That wasnt right.

Every weird and random thing that the authors had inflicted on every character of Galactik Football was undone and there was utter bliss around the Galaxy . Nothing went wrong for a futher 3 hours.

The next few hours were then same as the first ,nothing remotely weird happened and soon everyone was tense ,when were the authors coming back and what would they have in store for the poor unsespecting characters of the little show (that everyone knows should be way more popular than it is) called Galactik Football?

**Ok so not the most amazing start up chapter in the history of start up chapters but I promise they'll get better.**

**Any suggestions on how to improve please comment All authors love to hear ideas and if you at home like it or not. so Review or....or... I ran out of threats a long time ago so make one up.**


	2. Super Duper Creepsville

**Galactik Football:The case of the missing authors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or any of its characters ,I also dont own any of the authors besides me that are in this.**

**Heehee I'm having fun writing this since I'm really losing the plot a bit.**

**Chapter 2: Super-duper creepsville**

With groggy heads one by one the authors woke up to find themselves in a cell that was cold and smelled of rotting moss and dead bodies.

Destiney Hope was the first on her feet ,the shock of lying over a skeleton was a bit much to take at that looked around her taking in the space and smell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!!" She screeched waking the rest of the authors up and getting them on there feet staring round the cell.

"We appear to be in a small ,smelly room" EvilMentalHamster commented looking around at the cell.

"Thank you captain obvious" Destiney Hope (who will henceforth be know as Hope) snapped

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I woke up lying over the top of a skeleton!" Hope screamed at everyone "AND I don't have my Ipod"

"yeah cause thats the end of the world" FemaleSpock muttered

Hope spun around looking at the people with her in the cell "Wait I know you, you're Spock ,you haven't role played in about two days!"

Hope took two steps forward put her hands on her hips and tried to look imposing while ignoring the fact that she was shorter than FemaleSpock by a good five inches.

"Sorry, I've been busy" FemaleSpock said looking down at the not so imposing person infront of her.

"look lets wrap up the old meet and greet we all know each other by what we write can we move on to trying to get out of here!" ArabianNinja spoke up from the first time

"ARABIANNINJA!!!" Hope screamed

"Hi" ArabianNinja said waving nervously from the wall at the crazy person.

"EVILMENTALHAMSTER!!!!" Hope screeched even though she was standing right next to him.

"You just blew my eardrums" EvilMentalHamster said

"GFSISTA!!!"

"Hiya " GFSista said backing away from Hope

"GERKYHEN!!!!!!!!"

"Hi "

"GHOSTSAMMEO!!!!" Hope took a step forward and tripped over her own feet earning herself a laugh from Ghostsammeo as a response.

"ok can we get back to getting out of here please?" FemaleSpock asked "I don't want to end up like that guy" She gestured to the skeleton on the ground.

"Sure" GFSista said and the authors sat down to plan an escape attempt from the small,smelly room they found themselves in .

....

* * *

It wasn't only the authors who were having a bad time .The characters of GF were on edge wondering when the authors were coming back and what fresh horrors awaited them when they did.

But until that happened a sense of pure bliss circled the galaxy making everyone feel safe except for the main main characters who were panicking.

"Why cant you just enjoy the break Thran or do you enjoy being made to do crazy things?" D'jok asked as Thran paced back and forward in front of him.

"What if they come back in the middle of the night and make us all sleepwalk off cliffs?" Thran asked pacing faster "what if they have something terrible planned and are just lulling us into a false sense of security?"

"What gives you that idea?" Mark asked while Micro-ice brushed his afro for him with no urge what so ever to rip it off

"Lets just say Your lucky they all hate you ,you don't get scripts sent to you at three in the morning that involve sleepwalking off of cliffs " Thran said while pacing faster

"Why cliffs ?" Micro-ice asked

"That Destiney Hope is a weird person" Thran answered and automatically glanced around since every other time he'd said that something bad had happened to him.

"Their not here Thran" Ahito said "and consider yourself lucky I've got Destiney Hope and ArabianNinja at me everyday"

"Yes because it must be torture to have two_ women _fighting over you" Mark said sarcastically

"They tried to settle who got me in a _spitting _contest"Ahito said

"I didnt say they were classy women"Mark said

"Well you know those three that set up an account together The GerkyHamsterGhost they take weird to the extreme" Micro-ice said

"Well they aren't here either so enjoy it you don't know how long this will last" D'Jok said

"Rocket you havent said anything in a while so say something!" Micro-ice yelled

" I'm free of cravings from the smog and Sinedd"

"That means GFSista isnt here either" D'jok said knowingly

"I just want to be Aarch's friend " Artegor said

"When did you get here?" Ahito asked yawning

"Just now" Artegor said with a smile

"OK So the fact you just want to be friends with Aarch means FemaleSpock isnt here either" D'jok said and he got out a pad of paper and began writing

_Ahito isn't dying or being fought over which means Neither Destiney Hope or ArabianNinja are here._

_Thran Isn't being crushed by Ice cream vans ,Further proof Destiney Hope isn't here._

_Nothing weird has happened to the entire team plus extras which means the entire GerkyHamsterGhost isnt here , Gerkyhen,EvilMentalHamster and Ghostsammeo ._

_Rocket doesnt crave the smog or Sinedd so GFSista isnt here_

_Artegor just wants to be Aarch's friend which proves FemaleSpock isnt here_

_Mark isn't dead which proves beyond any shadow of doubt that none of them are here._

"People this is just weird ,The authors that made our lives the most miserable are gone without a trace" D'jok said he showed the rest of the team plus extras the list.

"This is just creepy they cant have just abandoned the site ,they like us too much ,right?" Tia asked

"We don't know"Thran said "But we're going to find out"

"Thran cant you just relax and enjoy this?" D'jok asked

"No cause if we get forgotten about we ceise to exist and that's it no more us."

"Lets find out where they are"D'jok said at last.

* * *

**back with the authors.**

"OK that's the plan" FemaleSpock said after explaining it for the fifth time.

"Lets do it" Hope said and she hopped over to the large air vent "Who puts an air vent this large in a prison anyway?" she said as she climbed in.

"Idiots" GFSista said climbing in after her .The rest followed muttering their agreements.

After ten minuets of intense crawling the authors came to a break in the duct ,there was no way to get to the other side.

"Guess this is where we get off " Ghostsammeo said dropping down to the ground followed by the rest of the authors.

The room around them was a computer room with a huge window looking down onto a room filled with guns and bombs and everything weponary.

"What is this place?"Hope asked

"It's super-duper creepsville that's what it is." ArabianNinja answered looking out of the window down onto the loaded missiles and bombs and guns.

"What is all this for ?" Gerkyhen asked looking at the same things.

"The computers probably have all we need to know about this on them"FemaleSpock said and seconds later and a few tapping keys she had the information on the screen.

"What does it say?"EvilMentalHamster asked. There was no answer.

"Spock?"Hope asked "Spock?"

"It's horrible"FemaleSpock finally answered

"What?"Ghostsammeo asked moving over so he could read over FemaleSpocks shoulder

"whats going on?" Hope asked

"All that down there in that room is going to be used to destroy the Galactik Football universe soon" FemaleSpock said

"And we're here because.....?"ArabianNinja asked

"Because this organisation doesn't terminate popular fandoms" A voice said from the door The authors whipped their heads round to look at the person ,a man in a black suit

" You are here because without you the fandom that is Galactik football" he said the name with spite "Will not last very long ,it will become ignored again and everything will start to disappear ,we here at D.T.F will speed along that process and make sure it's permanent for you see a fanodm that isent taken out permanently will come back as soon as there are more fans ,we cant let that happen."

He laughed at the shocked authors ,he turned and looked back at the door where more black clad men were standing "Take them away and make sure they don't escape this time!" He barked and the authors were dragged away by the men in black.

**ok so another chapter done ,please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions .**


	3. Recruetment and message

**Galactik Football:The case of the missing authors**

**Disclamer: I dont own any of the Galactik Football characters that are in this fic ,I dont own the ones that arent in it either .And I also dont own any of the other authors apart from myself that are in this.**

**I'm updating pretty fast these days yay!!**

**Chapter 3: Recruetment and message.**

After being dragged away by the men in black the authors found themselves in an even smaller smellier cell with no apparent escape and a large water filled cave.

"The entire galactik football universe is doomed and we cant do anything about it!!" GFSista exclaimed for the third time in an hour while pacing ,sloshing water about as she passed through the shallow part of the water in front of the cave.

"Stop pacing "Hope said from the ground where she was sitting staring into the water filled cave "Your making me nervous and blocking my line of vision"

"YOU SHOULD BE NERVOUS!!!" GFSista screamed at Hope who's eyes widened till they resembled dinner plates

"Whats up with you?" FemaleSpock asked while tapping random rocks in the hope that one would be a secret passage out of the prison

"I HAVEN'T HAD ANY TEA AND I LIKE TEA!!" GFSista screamed at FemaleSpock turning her attention away from Hope who was frozen in place making faces that greatly resembled that ok a dying person.

"_No one _has had any tea ,when we're out of this mess,I promise that you can have all the tea you like ,endless cups" the voice of reason otherwise know as FemaleSpock said

"ok" GFSista said calming down a little only to get freaked out again by a huge splash from behind her

"Hope's gone" EvilMentalHamster said without really paying attention ,he was busy writing escape plans on the cell walls.

"Where?"FemaleSpock asked "That cave cant go anywhere ,they wouldnt have put us here if there was a way out"

"Spock ,really,you are talking about the people who put us in a cell with a huge air vent in it they arent the brightest bunch of people in the universe" Gerkyhen said from her position, leaning against the cell wall.

"Very true" FemaleSpock said

A sloshing sound made them all stare at the pool where Hope was sufacing from .

"There's a way out down that cave"Hope reported pointing at the cave "It's kinda a long way but there's an air hole about twenty metres in and then another one forty metres after that and then you swim for fifty metres and then your out ,I sure hope all of you can swim cause thats the only way out"

"How exactly do we find these author people ?" D'jok asked as the Snow Kids walked down the hall of Aarch acadamy to where the spaceship was waiting to take them around the galaxy to recrute the other characters that frequently appeared in the stories of the missing authors.

"Well you know how it happens in the movies " Thran said " There is always a clue ,and since the authors are human there will probably be clues left at the houses where they stay to write stories about us"

"Your deductive reasoning never ceises to amaze me" Micro-ice said "But are you sure it's such a great idea to take Ahito with us,what if he gets sick?"

"_Do you want Destiney Hope and ArabianNinja_ _to kill us ????"_ Thran asked

"Why would they do that?" Micro-ice asked confused

"Are you stupid as well as short?" D'jok said before Thran could say anything "They both love him !!!"

"Oh I get it now" Micro-ice said

"Ok so first stop the Sadows Planet to pick up Sinedd and Artegor" Mark said being helpful for once.

"I'm already here" Artegor reminded everyone

"Yeah so its just Sinedd we have to get from there" D'jok said and the ship took off.

**5 Minuets later**

"Why should I come?" Sinedd asked sneering " I'm enjoying not having that Gerkyhen making me do stuff"

"Becasue if the authors that are gone dont come back we will stop existing !!!!!!!" Thran yelled at Sinedd

"Ok lets go " Sinedd said and he joined them on the ship.

"Next stop , The Pirates hideout" Micro-ice read from the list of places the authors usually had characters in .

**22 minuets later.**

"COME ON CORSO LET ME GO!!!" Artie screamed as Corso held him back from trying to get on the ship

"Its too dangerous Artie " Corso said

"WE'RE PIRATES WE DO THIS SORT OF STUFF EVERYDAY !!" Artie yelled struggeling harder

"Corso come on we have to go" Bennet said "We have to save the authors who write about us ,so that our entire galaxy doesn't diassapear forever"

"I'll have to ask Sonny" Corso said

"He's already packed and on the ship" Artie said pointing with his free hand at Sonny who was sitting in the ship.

"Well lets go then" Corso said and they got on the ship

"Next : The Xenons planet" Ahito yawned reading the list.

**45 minuets later**

"Why sould I go ?" Luur asked, he wasnt happy about being woken up at 3 in the morning

"Because we need brute force and who's more bruteier than you lurr?" Micro-ice asked trying to compliment Luur and failing epically

"And?" Lurr said unimpressed

"And we can get the authors to give you a bigger part and stop making you eat rats" Ahito said

"I'm in" Luur said getting on the ship .Ahito gave Micro-ice a smug look before falling asleep again.

"Hey wait he's not meant to be smug ,what the hell !!" Micro-ice screamed "are the authors back?"

"Your in the only place in the galaxy that the randomness of the authors still remain " Luur explained , "its running out fast but this was the last place the authors visited before god know what happened so the random was strongest here"

"wow they have powers" Micro-ice said

"yeah ,but if they work out side of the Galactik football universe is yet to be seen" Luur said looking out of the window

"Rykers next" Thran informed everyone

**34 minuets later **

Kernor was unimpressed at being woken up.

"Kernor you need to come with us or the whole universe will stop existing !!!" Micro-ice screamed at her

"Huh?" Kernor asked not really awake yet.

"The authors have gone missing ,the random is running out and everyone will stop existing if we dont find them soon" D'jok said

"Maybe they all took a really long bathroom break" Kernor said

"For two days ?" Thran asked

"Hmmmm ,you're right this is serious lets go !" And with that kernor got on the ship and then they took off again.

"Wambas now" Mark read off the peice of paper

"Right"

**an hour later **

"Sure we'll come for the sake of the galaxy " Woowamboo said as he and Lune-Zera got onto the ship.

"They were easy to convince ,we didnt even have to tell them that everything will be destroyed if they dont help us" Mei said

"I know it's great" Tia said " we should have the authors back in no time"

"Ok lets dive !" Hope said "Has everyone got a buddy?"

"yes" Was the reply

"Good ,now we're not all olympic swimmers so stay with your buddy and if you panic .....well try not to panic"

And after sucking in a breath the authors dived under the water and began swimming into the cave . The first air hole was only twenty metres in ,it was big enough for all of the authors to fit in at once without being crushed

"Everyone okay?" EvilMentalHamster asked

"yeah" Came the reply from the slightly breathless authors

"Okay " Hope said " the next air hole is forty metres so take a huge breath and dont panic ,you do not want to hyperventilate at the bottom of the ocean belive me"

"Why what happens ?" ArabianNinja asked

"You drown" Ghostsammeo said before Hope could say anything

"yeah basically" Hope said

All the authors took an huge breath and went under again ,the water was freezing and was getting steadily saltier ,under the water even when they had their eyes open it didnt sting ,but the second they came out of the water ,it stung like hell

"Yeah defianatly the ocean" FemaleSpock said rubbing her eyes trying to rid them of pain.

"Only one dive left" Gerkyhen said "everyone doing ok ?"

Murmered answeres moved around the circle of authors who were looking more like drowned rats than classy authors.

"Fifty metres lets do it" ArabianNinja said

"ready ,set ,dive" GFSista said and everyone dived again the salt not doing anything to them under the swan untill the darkness above them from the cave roof dissapeared and they came out in the grayish light of dawn

"We're out" Hope said as she sufaced

"Thank god" FemaleSpock said " Head for the beach " She gestured to the beach

"What _back _to the evil Island?" Hope asked incredulous

"We cant swim an entire ocean Hope!" FemaleSpock yelled "This isnt one of your stories , nothing magical can happen here!"

"But..!"

"If we try we all drown !"

Hope stopped trying to swim away and sighed "Okay ,to the beach ,your right "

On the beach the authors lay on the sand for a bit ,as the sun rose higher in the sky turning the clouds from ,gray to pinkish to white.

"OK whats the plan?" Ghostsammeo asked looking around the authors

"We have no plan." GFSista reminded him "Our priority was getting out of the cell and now that we have we need to hink up a new one"

"we need to get word to the characters of galactik football" ArabianNinja said "if they know whats coming maybe they can try and stop it"

"Well thats a plan ,lets do it" Gerkyhen said and she began to walk to the big imposong looking building on the cliffs.

**A long boring walk later **

The authors were standing below an open window.

"How do we get in ?" Hope asked

"Climb that tree" EvilMentalHamster said pointing to a tree "Walk along that big branch and get in the window" For there was a huge branch right outside the window

"Lets do it" FemaleSpock said as she walked over to the tree which had a huge rock next to it ,making it easy to stand on the rock and get to the branches and climb up and along to the window.

"Do you ever think this is just too easy ?" Gerkyhen asked as she climbed in the window after FemaleSpock

"Maybe they are getting us to think we're awesome and are palnning on killing us later " Hope said as she came through the window

"Or maybe they're just idiots " EvilMenatlHamster said coming through the window aswell.

"Maybe" GFSista said coming through the window

"who knows" ArabianNinja said appearing at the window aswell.

"we're all here ,ok,good " FemaleSpock said.

The authors turned to see the room they were in . It was small and bare exept for one old computer.

"It'll have to do " FemaleSpock said and she began typing her message into it.

**In the Galactik Football universe**

A crackle went round the entire galaxy and a crackiling voice said from the sky ,like the gods themselves were talking.

"You are in danger" It said "The D.T.F are after you ,the Destroy The Fandom people are coming for you and you have to protect yourselves or thats the end of you, signed FemaleSpock ,ArabianNinja ,Gerkyhen,GFSista ,Ghostsammeo ,EvilMentalHamster and Destieny Hope." the signal cut out at that point

"Thats our authors !!" Micro-ice screamed "Can you get a fix on the signal Thran???"

"No the signal cut out before I had the chance to get a fix on them" Thran said

"We have to find them !!!" D'jok said "You heard the message the D.F.T is coming !"

"Their houses will probably have clues as to where they ae lets go there !!!" Sinedd said

"OK lets do it" The rest agreed

**Back with the Authors **

"Did they get it?" Hope asked jumping up and down behind FemaleSpock in an attepmt to see over her shoulder.

"I hope so " FemaleSpock said

"For your sake they better not have !" The men in black were back

"Really, do you have author sensors?" GFSista asked annoyed

" as a matter of fact we do thats how we keep finding you !" The man in black said

"good to know!" Gerkyhen said

"Take them to the tower prison !!" The man in black yelled at the rest "Lets see them escape from there!"

The authors were once again dragged off to yet another prison.

**And Chapter is done ,next one coming soon **


	4. Like every ScoobyDoo episode ever made

**Galactik Football : The case of the missing authors **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GF any of its characters and such and I dont own any of the authors besides myself that are in this fic **

**Like every scooby-doo episode ever made.**

The tower prison was make of stone ,really cold and smelled of hay.

"This place smells of hay" Hope said for the fifth time in three hours looking around at the other authors who were honestly looking like getting out of the tower wasn't likely.

"We know Hope ,we know." FemaleSpock said without looking up from the hay she was braiding into a bracelet.

"Yeah we know" GFSista said without stopping throwing hay over her shoulder to FemaleSpock .

GFSista hit something solid in the hay. " I hit something solid" She said digging about the hay until a cannon came into view

" A cannon?" EvilMentalHamster asked looking at it .

" Yes a cannon "Gerkyhen said walking over and examining it.

"What do we do with it ?" ArabianNinja asked digging herself out of the hay GFSista had buried her in while digging for the cannon.

"Easy " Ghostsammeo said "We waeve some hay into cannonballs and blast our way out of here"

"Is that even possible?" Hope asked looking up at him

"I don't think so ,but considering none of us have actually eaten anything in about three days thats the best I'm coming up with " Ghostsammeo said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Well I dont think it's possible to weave hay into cannonballs" FemaleSpock said

"But in Rumpelstiltskin ,it was possible to weave straw into gold!" ArabianNinja said

"Yeah well that was a story ,this isn't" FemaleSpock said "As I was saying before the Rumpelstiltskin bit, is that we can use the cannon as a ram and break down the door and then run for it !"

"What a great plan Spockie!" Hope shrieked

"Yeah it is" GFSista said "Why didn't we think of that eh Hope?"

"Cause I'm crazy and you have tea withdrawal symptoms" Hope answered without thinking

"TEA!" GFSista screamed!

"OK" EvilMentalHamster said "Lets batter this door down!"

"yeah lets break it down" Gerkyhen said and the authors advanced towards the cannon.

* * *

**with the rescue party.**

The Snow Kids and the rest of the people who usually appear in the stories of the authors were flying towards the edge of the GF universe.

"Now" Sonny said " When we cross over to the world of the authors things will be different ,I dont know how different but in every science fction movie ever made different worlds are different from each other."

"yeah Sonny we know this is the third time you've told us this in about a hour" Mark said for once without adding his trademark expression ' woah thats way off '

"Well we need to save these authors or bye bye us !" Sonny shouted. Everyone knodded, they all knew what would happen if the authors never came back and they didnt want it to happen.

As they neared the warp hole that would take them to the authors world ,silence fell about the ship and they all waited for what was about to happen.

As they passed into the warp hole the colours in the room blurred together and then everything went black as everyone passed out.

On the other side of the warp hole everyone began to wake up the room spinning slightly but nothing worse.

"Now I know why the authors are so mean !" Micro-ice said "Making that journey three or four times a week ...no wonder"

"I know, right, I would be mean to just to make myself feel better." D'jok said

"Ok so where to ?" Aarch asked Thran who was looking at a map

"erm ,we have to go in a ...." He waved one of his arms around before bointing it east "That way direction"

"OK Troops you heard him go in a that way direction" Sonny said pointing

"Hold on !" Thran yelled "There are seven different locations to go to and we dont know how much time we have left before we go poof!"

"he's right lets split up and look for clues!" Sinedd said " ok D'jok ,Mei and Bennett , Go to EvilMentalHamster's place and search!"

D'Jok ,Mei and Bennett nodded and then ran off with a map in front of them

"Ok Artegor ,Aarch and Artie ,take FemaleSpock's house and search it!" Sinedd said pointing them to a place on another map.

Artegor,Aarch and Arite nodded and ran off also with a map.

" Luur,Woowamboo and Micro-ice ,go to Ghostsammeo's place and search it" Sinedd said and handed them a map with the place marked on it. They took it and ran off.

"Rocket ,Tia and Yuki , head to GFSista's place and check it out" Sinedd said and gave them a map with the place on it and they ran off

"Sonny ,Ahito and Mark, go to ArabianNinja's place and check it out!" Sinedd gave them a map and then they were gone .

"Corso,Simbai and Kernor ,get to Gerkyhens and check it out!" Sinedd gave them a map and they too were gone.

"Come on Thran and Warren " Sinedd said "We gotta go the Destiney Hope's place and check there"

"What about me ?" Clamp asked

"Stay and guard the ship!" Thran said as he Sinedd and Warren ran off with a map in front of them.

xxx ooo xxx o 

**D'jok , Mei and Bennet at EvilMentalHamster's place.**

"OK lets do this " Bennett said and the three off them jumped through the already broken window .The house looked normal exept for a chair that was tipped over. D'Jok walked over to the chair since it was the only thing that looked touched in the room .

"I think I found something" D'jok said and Mei and Bennett rushed over . D'jok pointed to a peice of black fabric that was on the chair.

"That could be from the kidnapper!" Mei exclaimed reaching out to take it

"Don't touch it with your bare hands" Bennet said "You'll get your fingerprints all over it and then it wont be much use at all "

"OK then" Mei said

Bennet put on some forensic type gloves and took the peice of fabric from the chair . "Check the rest of the house" He said to D'jok and Mei "See if there's anything else."

They did and nothing turned up . They set off to the meeting point to wait for the the piece of fabric and a bit of paper.

**Artegor ,Aarch and Artie at FemaleSpock's house**

"I feel really weird coming here Aarch" Artegor said "What if some of the author magic is still here and I fall in love with you like I always do whenever FemaleSpock is about"

"Then I'll say you have good taste and we'll move on " Aarch said as they climbed through a broken window . The only thing to have been touched in the entire house was the computer table. A cheese sandwich lay abandoned and a cup lay on its side the contents had spilled over the table .There were fingerprints in the sticky mess of whatever was in the cup.

"We need to lift those fingerprints" Artie said "Since I'm the only one with experience in this sort of thing I'll handle the prints ,You two search the rest of the house."

Artegor and Aarch went to check the rest of the house while Artie carefully extracted the fingerprints from the table.

"There's nothing here" Aarch reported as the came back into the room

"Yeah can we please leave ?" Artegor asked "Being in the home of someone who tortures us on a daily baises is kinda creepy"

"yeah ok" Artie said "I'm done anyway" he waved the firnger prints at them along with a piece of paper.

They left the house to go to the meeting point.

**Luur ,Woowamboo and Micro-ice at Ghostsammeo's place**

"These authors better be nicer to us after we rescue them!" Micro-ice said as the three of them climbed into the house of Ghostsammeo.

"where is everyone?" Woowamboo asked

"don't know" Luur said "but they could be back at anytime so lets get on with this "

After searching the house they found a footprint that didn't belong to any of them or the people who lived in the house It looked almost frog like.

"bingo " Woowamboo said "we need that footprint"

After getting the footprint they searched the rest of the house and only found a piece of paper that tied into what was going on.

"Come on there's nothing here lets get back to the others" Micro-ice said and they left with the paper and the footprint to go meet up with everyone else.

**Rocket ,Tia and Yuki at GFSista's house**

"Okay here we are " Rocket said looking up from the map "The home of GFSista"

"Great lets do it " Yuki said and was ready to jump out of the bushes they were hiding in when Rocket pulled her back.

"There might be people in there we cant draw attention to ourselves" Rocket said to her

"Yeah that's why we hide in bushes ,cause that's normal" Yuki said sarcastically

"No ones in " Tia called from the window of the house where she was standing

"Ok lets go in" Rocket said and they all climbed through the broken window

Nothing had appeared to be touched except for the cup of tea on a table ,it had been knocked over ,there were two pieces of paper lying next to the spilled tea ,one drenched the other with just the edges ruined .

"Take the papers and lets go being here gves me the creeps" Rocket said

"Why?" Tia asked "sacred your going to fall in love with Sinedd again? Besides we have to search the entire house we cant miss anything"

After searching the entire house and coming up with nothing they took the two pieces of paper and left the house to go meet up with the others.

**Sonny,Ahito and Mark at ArabianNinja's place**

Without hesitating the three of them jumped into the house through the broken window. There were hundreds of drawings of Ahito all over the place.

"That's just creepy "Ahito said

"She's a good artist though" Mark said looking at some of them

"Not why we're here" Sonny reminded them and they searched around the house finding more pictures of Ahito.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mark screamed

"WHAT?" Sonny asked running in

to a bedroom . Mark pointed to the wall where there was a poster of the entire Snowkids team , Written over it in red paint were the words

_**They will all die !**_

"OH EHM GEE!" Mark yelled grabbing Ahito and shaking him

"there's a hair in the paint" Ahito said pointing at it

"Great" Sonny said "Take the poster and that bit of paper from the living room and lets go meet up with the others"

So they did.

**Corso ,Simbai and Kernor at Gerkyhens house**

"Ok here's the plan" Corso said "We get in ,we search ,we get out and we shoot anyone who gets in our way."

"Ok lets do it" Kernor said and they jumped into the house through the broken window striking karate poses incase anyone was home. No one was home.

"Search the house!" Kernor ordered . They began to search around the house .

Barely anything was touched in the house but Corso found a major clue and grabbing it from where it was half hidden under the couch and putting it in his jacket along with another peice of paper that was on the floor beside him.

"There's nothing in the kitchen" Kernor confirmed coming through to the living room with a bowl of coco-pops

Corso looked at the pops "Really?"

"No one's gonna miss one bowl of coco-pops!" Kernor said finishing the pops off and then eating the entire bowl

"No but they are gonna miss the bowl!" Simbai said coming into the room "There's nothing upstairs"

"OK we've got all we can get so lets go" Corso said and they left the house with Kernor holding a coco-pops packet

**Sinedd ,Thran and Warren at Destiney Hope's house**

"Wow Scotland is cold!" Warren said as he Thran and Sinedd jumped through the broken window

"You get used to cold" Thran said shrugging "Can we just search the place and go ? being here is creepy considering what she's done to us all"

"True that" Sinedd said starting to search about He picked up a piece of paper from ontop of the Wii , he pocketed it (the paper not the Wii)

Thran nearly stood on an Ipod that was lying on the ground ,he picked it up and found that the voice memo was still recording and had been for about three days. He stopped and saved the voice memo and pocketed the ipod.

Warren came back from searching upstairs.

"No clues up there at all I checked everywhere "

"Its fine Warren i think we've got everything from here so lets just leave" Thran said

"Yeah " Sinedd agreed " This place stinks of randomness " And with that the three of them jumped out of the house and ran to meet up with the others at the rendezvous point

**At the rendezvous point**

After everyone turned up ,they started examining the clues that they had brought back from the places.

"Okay " Sonny said when the evidence was out in front of them all "We have a piece of the captors clothing , Fingerprints of the captor or captors ,a footprint that looks weirdly frog like, tea stained half a map, a poster that says "they will all die" ,the other half of the map , Destiney Hopes ipod and seven pieces of paper all saying that the parents of the authors won a holiday for only them."

"Well that explains why no one was home" Kernor said

"Yeah so the next thing we do is analyse all of this find out who took them undrench half of the map so we can see where they are and then go rescue them so we dont dissapear forever." Thran said

"yeah so lets get on it!" Sinedd shouted "losers" he added in an undertone.

* * *

**With the authors.**

After a while of bashing the door with the cannon the door finally splintered into little bits across the floor.

"Free again!" GFSista said rushing out of the doors into a warmer but still stone corridor followed out by the rest ,Hope souching slowly behind everyone else. It didnt take long for everyone else to notice something was up with Hope.

"Whats wrong?"FemaleSpock asked

"I feel funny" Hope answered

"Funny good or funny bad?" ArabianNinja asked slowing down to walk beside Hope

"Funny bad, I dont feel random anymore " Hope said "Hold on I want to try something" In her head she conjoured up a picture of Thran strangeling himself.

**With Thran**

Thran felt a weak force pushing at his hand. His hand twitched but nothing else happened.

**Back with the authors**

"It didnt work " Hope said "I know it my random is going away"

"Now that you mention it " FemaleSpock said "I feel funny too"

"Me too" ArabianNinja said

"Same here" GFSista

"yeah" Gerkyhen

"same" Ghostsammeo

" yeah same" EvilMentalHamster

"We're losing our author-ness!" Hope said panicking

The sound of feet coming up the stairs made the authors freeze where they were.

"We have to hide!" Gerkyhen whispered

"Where though?" EvilMentalHamster asked

The hall was completely empty apart from them.

**sorry it took so long my computer got sick but he's better now! So please review and in the next chapter we meet the big boss man!**


	5. And the boss man is

**Galactik Football : The case of the missing authors**

**Disclaimer: same as in the last chapters . Dont own GF any of its characters or any of the authors other than me in this.**

**Heehee I'm getting good at updating. **

**And the Boss man is...**

The authors looked around at the empty corridor the only sounds were the fotsteps coming up the stairs and GFSista muttering "tea" over and over to herself.

"run" Hope whispered pointing down the hall to a turn. They sprinted and found themselves in another corridor that was empty exept for seven giant vases. The footsteps were louder and without any hestitation the authors jumped a seperate vase.

"Are you sure this will work?" FemaleSpock asked in a whisper

"Well its worked in every Scooby-Doo episode ever made " Hope said "Hmm that lines a keeper maybe I'll use it as a chapter four tital at one point"

The authors fell silent as the footsteps got louder and louder and finally came into the hall.

"The prison is empty" the voice of the guy that kept putting them in prison said from very close by "find them or all of you will die !"

"yes sir!" About fifty voices said and they dashed off in a hurry to find the missing authors who were hiding just next to them in the vases.

"I will go get the author detecting devices and then we'll find them no problem" The guy that seemed to be troupe lead left .The authors satyed frozen in the vases for a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear.

The authors lept out of the vases to see fifty or so men in black staring at them with one guy in white in the middle .

"Keith!" The troupe leader guy ,who was bald but rather than just letting himself be bald he was wearing a toupee that looked like he'd put a rug on his head yelled at the man in white "Why are you wearing white!?"

"I lost the black stuff." Keith answered trying hard not to either laugh or cry as the troupe leader circled round him

"Well wear black tomorrow and for gods sake change your name _no one _is scared of a guy named _Keith_" Troupe leader dude yelled " Try Borris its much more evil!"

"Get them!" A random dude in back yelled pointing after the authors who were running down the corridor after seizing the oppertunity when the troupe leader was distracted.

"AFTER THEM!" Troupe leader dude yelled and the fifty or so men in black and one in white ran after the authors.

Reaching the stairs the authors glanced behind them to see fifty or so men in black and one in white running after them.

"Down the stairs !" Gerkyhen yelled and sprinted forward down the stairs with the rest following ,occasionaly glancing behind them to see that the men in black (and one in white) were slowly catching them up.

The stairs seemed ever lasting going down and down and down ,but finaly the stairs finnished and the authors sprinted off down the corridor ,closley followed by the men in black (and Keith in the white).

"Where to ?" Hope asked while they sprinted for their lives.

"Your the one with all the plans!" FemaleSpock answered glancing over her shoulder at the men in black and Keith in white who thankfully were falling behind.

"Actually breaking down the door was yours!" Hope reminded her reciving a scowl in return.

"yeah well you're crazy" FemaleSpock said "You idolise Winnie-the pooh!"

"Don't diss Pooh bear!" Hope screeched "he got me through some tough times"

"Like?" GFSista asked

"I'll telll you later ,now just isnt the time" Hope said glancing at the men who were catching up again.

Sprinting around a corner the authors froze in horror ,a dead end . They turned around to run the other way but couldn't go anywhere the men in black and Keith in white had formed a blockage from wall to wall.

"There is nowhere left to run ,little authors" The troupe leader type person said ,his toupee had fallen off and his bald head reflected the light that was beating down on him.

The authors stayed silent,staring at the bald man who eyes were almost popping out of his skull,he looked demeneted and everyone in the room was terrified of what he would do.

"Take them to the meeting room " He barked at the men in black and Keith in white "I'm getting the boss ,these authors are a lot more trouble than their worth and I want to finish what we started."

The authors were dragged off to the meeting room giving eachother " what the hell" glances

The meeting room was long sleek and modern with a flat screen tv at the end of a long glass table with comfortable black leather chairs and laptops on the table infront of each. There was a coffee machine in the corner of the room and a huge window on one side of the room.

One after another the authors were dragged into the room and forced into chairs with one man on each side holding them down. The only sound in the room was breathing and the clock above the door.

Finally they heard footsteps coming down the hall towards them and troupe leader toupee man was saying loudly

"Lets just get this over with ,the sooner those authors have fogotten about Galactik Football we can destroy the fandom and train ourselves some new agents or just dispose of them aswell"

The door to the meeting room opened and in came the troupe leader man ,who had his toupee back on and was looking more like a loon than he had twenty minuets before. After him came more men in black.

"Introducing the boss " Troupe leader toupee man said pointing to the door. A shadow fell across it and in walked....................

v v v

**With the rescue mission**

Thran ,Sonny ,Corso and Clamp were working at analysing the clues the stars had picked up at the various locations they had been sent to ,while the rest enjoyed a cup of tea and in Ahito's case a nap.

" I HAVE IT" Thran yelled "I know where they are " He slammed the map ,that he had spent the better part of five hours working on ,onto the table it showed the authors houses and the dotted lines to an island with an X marking the spot.

"Thats brilliant Thran" Micro-ice said "Your a genius!"

"We have a name " Corso said "for the boss man "

"WHO?" Everyone yelled at the same time

"Well after going through the voice thing on That Hope girls ipod and taking the footprint and fingerprints we can say the boss is.....

j m 

"Kermit the Frog" Hope said

"Hello everyone" Kermit said smiling evily at them "prepare to meet your doom"

**HAhaha you didnt see that one coming did ya guys!!!!!! hahahah!**


	6. The Goon squads starring role

**Galactik Football: The Case of The Missing Authors **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Galactik football or its characters ,I dont own Kermit the frog or any of the muppets and I also dont own any of the authors taking part in this apart from myself .**

**Heehee I'm loving this story and I Hope you are too.**

**Chapter 6?: The Goon squads starring role**

All of the authors stared at Kermit the frog as he climbed into a seat infront of them. A grin that was so out of character for the little frog spread across his face as he regarded them,taking in their salt stained outfits and the hay in their hair down to the look of utter distaste on each of their faces.

"_You _are the authors that we are supposed to fear ?" he asked incredulously "You're a mess!"

"We didnt look like this when we got here," Hope said " You're goon squad just messed up us a bit!"

"GOON!" Toupee guy yelled ,eyes popping

"Its a compliment"FemaleSpock said thinking fast to keep them all alive since Toupee guy looked psyco crazy.

"How so?" Toupee guy asked getting right in FemaleSpocks face ,the smell of onions was so strong that FemaleSpocks eyes watered and she wretched a couple of times before saying in a chocked voice

"Well,over the years teenagers have been taking negative things and turning them positive, so now Goon is like a positive word used in greetings like "Whats up my goon" and as a substitue for the word great ,for example "that party was totally goon" Thats all Hope meant ,she just doesnt take the time to explain things properly."

"Oh ok" Toupee guy said and the authors sighed in relife thanking the suprime being for letting toupee guy buy into the story FemaleSpock had made up on the spot.

"Any way"Kermit said "I'm sure it has been explained to you while you're here" He paused for a second while the authors nodded looking unimpressed " I can see you arent to happy about what we're doing"

"No I cant say we're too happy with the fact your trying to destroy our fandom"GFSista snapped glaring daggers at Kermit

"Well we need to get your pathetic excuse for a fandom out of the way so once again the muppets can rule suprime!" Kermit struck a heroic pose while the light outside the windown began to fade into a redish pink colour behind him.

"I hate to burst your bubble" Hope said "Ok I lied I love bursting your bubble ,but there are more popular fandoms than Galactik Football out there so why are you coming after us?"

Kermits smile faltered as he pondered what Hope had said ,while Hope herself looked smug at managing to gubb a muppet.

Suddenly Kermit smiled again "Because ,you crazy person , I cant stand Galactik Football and I cant bare the thought of the muppets losing viewers to that show,so the easiest way to get back on top is to..."

"Destroy it" EvilMentalHamster said scowling "You could just advertise more you know!"

"But Galactik Football would still exist and we cant have that can we?" Kermit smirked looking at the authors .

"I'd prefere it if you'd leave the fandom alone and let us go" ArabianNinja said

"Well that cant happen "Toupee man chipped in

"You shut up!" Hope yelled at him trying to get out of her chair but was held down by the two men in black on either side of her.

"And what if i dont?!" Toupee man taunted

"I'll fight these guys off of me and make you!"

"Is that a threat ?"

"More a promise actually!" Hope snarled baring her teeth at the toupee guy

"PAY ATENTION!" Kermit yelled pulling the focus back to him.

"I am going to give you authors a choise , Join me and help me destroy fandoms ..." He didnt get to finish because Hope had yelled over the top of him

"I WOULD RATHER DIE!"

"THAT CAN EASILY BE ARRANGED!" Toupee man yelled back at her and Hope once again tried unsucsessfully to stand up.

"Since it's obvious that you wont join me, we'll have to wipe your memory ,Bring it in" Kermit said beckoning a man in black that Hope recognised.

"Hey I know you ,I made you up you tried to kill Thran and Ahito in Love Just is ,what the hell!?" Hope screamed at the man in black.

"He didnt want to be obliterated like the rest of the fandom"Kermit answered simply shrugging.

"You idiot" Hope said adressing the man in black "If you wipe my memory of everything galactik football you'll be wiped aswell and die anyway duh you idiot!"

The man in black faultered and stared at the authors "I cant wipe their memories" He said to Kermit "I want to live"

"Wipe their memories and maybe you'll stand a chance" Kermit said glaring at the man in black.

"Really Kermit" Hope said and Kermit turned his glare to her "I meam Mr The Frog, If he wipes my memory he goes away anyway!"

"Too bad so sad." Kermit said and with that he pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot the ,man in black ,who instead of falling to the ground bleeding like normal people would e shattered into a billion and one pieces and was bullet on the other hand continued going ,hitting one of the men holding Gerkyhen down in the chest ,he reeled backwards hands going up to his chest to cover the bullet wound that was spewing blood at an alarming rate .

"Thats the only problem with OC's ,they arent solid and just obliterate when shot" Kermit said "Oh sorry Skull ." he added as Skull dropped to the ground dying. Gerkyhen had blood splattered down one side of her and was looking somewhere between crying and passing out.

"I'm covered in blood" She choked out staring straight ahead not wanting to look at the dead body next to her.

Toupee man was staring at Skull's dead body ,then he turned to the man who had worn white "See Keith _his_ name was _SKULL_ that's scary ,_Keith_ just isnt"

"Are you just gonna leave the guy alone?" Ghostsammeo asked a bit annoyed at the repetitive-ness of the name thing

"Not untill he changes his name I wont!" Toupee man said eyes once again popping from his skull ,bloodshot and creepy looking. The authors smirked to themselves at causing this guy discomfort .

"Anyway" Kermit said "Since you will not join me ,you will die ," he paused and motioned to the men in black to move "Take them away"

The authors were then dragged out of the room towards what was almost certainly their doom.

gfgfgf 

**With the Galactik Football stars **

The flight was taking longer than expected they had been travelling for four and a half hours and they had just started getting out to open water after flying over town after town trying to find the right ocean .Now they were behind the schedule that Corso had drawn up for them and they weren't making the time back.

Everyone was worried ,what if they didn't get to the authors in time? What if they stopped existing ? What if ? What if ? What if? No one said any of this out loud but every single one of them was thinking it ,what if ?

Every so often someone would open their mouth to say something ,sigh ,shake their head and go back to being silent. There was nothing to say and the silence was deafening .

From time to time a couple of people would look up from the floor and make eye contact only to smile sadly and then go back to looking at the floor .There was no need to look at or talk to one another they all knew what everyone else was thinking ,all the same thoughts ,all the same worries ,nothing new to share .

"guys " Corso said " I've got some news that may just make you feel better . We are on the right track this time and should be at the island in a few hours .We're saving those authors that you lot are obsessed with ."

A sight went right around the room and the atmosphere was suddenly less intense ,it was possible that they were going to make it and they were going to save the authors . But one thing nagged at the mind of everyone in the shuttle.

What if ?

**Voila i'm done with this chapter I've been busy all last week and I will be busy the rest of this one but I'll update when I can so review and wish me luck in my maths exam . :D The next chapter will be called **

**Operation save the authors! **


	7. Operation save the authors

**Galactik Football: The case of the missing authors**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Galactik Football ,the Muppets or any of the authors apart from myself taking part in this.**

**SO we're getting really close to the end here and Reviews make me happy so keep going guys ,you rock.**

**I'd like to dedicate the story to the authors who are taking part in this for letting me take what they're like and twist it into my warped sense of humor for your enjoyment.**

**Chapter 7 : Operation Save the authors**

The characters of Galactik Football were sitting in the same seats as they had been for the entire journey ,they were staring at the ground as it was the most interesting TV show they had ever seen.

" We'll be at that island in exactly one hour" Corso informed all the rest of the characters. They nodded and went back to staring at the floor . Something was wrong ,they could all feel it ,it was like something was missing.

Thran was the one who thought of it first ,it hit him all of a sudden.

"Somethings happening to the authors" He said quietly ,in the silence of the room it sounded like a shout. No one argued they could all feel it ,something was happening and they weren't there to save the authors that had given them hell ,but also a life outside of the program.

"Corso cant you speed this thing up !?" D'jok yelled through to the driving pod

"Not since we came through that worm hole between our two universes I cant, this is as fast as it goes." Corso said

Everyone sank back into their chairs a little panicked, a little tense but hoping that somehow they would make it.

wta 

**With the authors**

The authors had been marched ,dragged and finally carried down hall after hall ,while yelling insults to every single person in the line of evil goons that were going to murder them.

"Do you lot ever shut up???!" Toupee man yelled eventually turning to face the authors who were being carried down the hall.

"NO!" ArabianNinja yelled at him giving a well aimed kick to the one place men do not like to be kicked.

Everyone watched as the Toupee fell off yet again and the man groaned in pain on the ground clutching at his manly parts. The authors grinned and snickered at him as he rolled around on the ground.

"You will all be dead soon and I'll be the one laughing" Toupee man said pulling himself off of the floor and placing the Toupee back on his head .Unfortunately he had put the toupee on back to front and the label was sticking out onto his forehead looking comical and causing the authors to laugh again .

"Take them away !" Toupee man barked to the men in black and poor scared Keith in white .

The authors were taken onto what looked a volcanic room which was so hot.

"Aww damn it !" Hope yelled as her hair curled " I only just got that straight again after our water adventure!"

"Not the time Hope!" FemaleSpock said as all the authors were put down onto the floor that was so hot that all the remnants of water from the underwater adventure was evaporated off of the authors' clothes.

"Take them" Someone said and suddenly all the authors were up in the air again but this time unable to see anything since there was something covering their eyes. Something was attached to the ankles of all the authors, so that they were all tied together and hanging upside down .

Then the blindfolds were taken away from their eyes and the authors could see everything again only this time they were upside down and watching a man in black coming nearer with a syringe in his hand

"Wait is that the make them forget everything drug!" GFSista yelled trying to punch the oncoming man ,who dodged the punch and stuck the needle into GFSista's arm .

The Other authors had just had the same thing happen to them by other men and No one was happy about it ,Hope was throwing a fit ,FemaleSpock was glaring at the man who had stuck her with the eyes that said "You will die" ,ArabianNinja was yelling in German ,Gerkyhen was trying to punch the guy in the face even though he was out of her reach , EvilmentalHamster was trying to losen the rope to get down and kill the men in black and Ghostsammeo was shoving the guys hands out of the way so he couldnt be stuck ,but eventually with the help of three other men Ghostsammeo was stuck with the needle and the men in black waked away to the back of the room.

"What is that ment to do ?" Gerkyhen " I dont feel any different!"

"You will" Kermit said ,he had come in when the authors had been having fits and no one had noticed him.

"Erm... Who's older ,Thran or Ahito?" ArabianNinja asked looking confused

"Thats easy!" Hope said " its ....erm.... I cant remember!!!!"

"Wow that's fast acting" EvilMentalHamster said "Erm... who's Luur?"

"He's a big ..... tall... thing" Gerkyhen said gasping "Whats a Sinedd?"

"A boy I think"FemaleSpock said "are Aarch and Artegor in love or did I make that up ?"

" I have no idea "GFSista said " Everything just seems to be running together "

"we're under the effects of that make them forget drug ,we'll forget everything soon and that's it for our fandom" Ghostsammeo said sadly closing his eyes and sighing.

"Take them outside and hang them on that tree" Kermit said and he left . The Men in black did as they were told and the authors were taken out of the steaming hot room to a cliff. There was a tree on the edge of the cliff hanging out over what looked like an ocean of lava .

" Hang them on the tree" Kermit ordered.

It was done and the authors were hanging upside down from the tree ,while Kermit and the men in black discussed what to do.

One of the men was saying something that the authors couldn't hear but he kept looking over at them so they knew it was about them . Kermit then began to speak loudly over the man.

"No no no !!" He said " We must tell them our evil plan again and then walk off and leave them to fall to their doom in the typically bad guy fashion that so often backfires on the bad guys !!" Kermit nodded triumphantly at the man in black who he had just spoken over.

The man in black fell silent looking like a kid that had just been told Santa wasn't real. Kermit smirked evilly.

Kermit then lit a fire under the rope that held the authors to the tree ,the rope would burn and break sending the authors to their doom in the pit of lava below them. Then he waked away with the men in black in the typically bad guy fashion.

Hope looked down at the lava that would be their grave.

"You know" She said "Apart from the lava this is a scene from "The Muppets Treasure Island" movie ."

"Huh?" FemaleSpock asked

"You know Spockie ,the scene where Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy are hanging upside down from a tree with a fire under the rope that will break and they will plumit to their doom in the ocean. The only difference here is the fact its lava we're going to plummet into." Hope said twisting to look at FemaleSpock causing the rope to spin and creak a little.

"STOP MOVING!" GFSista screamed in a panic.

"Sorry!" Hope squeaked

"Does anyone know why the blood isn't rushing to our heads right now?" Gerkyhen asked

"That's simple" EvilMentalHamster said knowingly "Like in every Scooby-Doo episode ever made when we are upside down blood doesnt rush to our heads cause if it did the characters would be unconscious and wouldn't see the big rescue scene."

"Duh!" Ghostsammeo said.

"Only I don't think we're gonna get the big rescue scene "ArabianNinja said

"Oh hi Nin,I forgot you were here ,you haven't said anything in a while!" Hope said then she asked "why no big rescue scene?"

"Becasue "ArabianNinja said "We didn't ask for anyone to help us so no one will come."

"Of course they'll come you silly goose" GFSista said "It's what they do ,you've seen the series you know what the characters of GF are like. Are they like that I dont really remember ?"

"No clue"Ghostsammeo said "What should we do untill we die ?"

"Lets say what our biggest regret it " EvilMentalHamster suggested.

"Ok"Hope said " I regret that i'm going to die with curly hair!!"

"Be serious " GFSista said "Mine is the fact I'm dying without drinking any TEA!"

" I regret I wasn't on the Role play game enough" FemaleSpock said

"Yeah I regret that you weren't on the role play game enough as well." Hope said

"Oh come on Hope I'm a busy person!" FemaleSpock said.

"I regret that no matter how many pictures I draw I just don't have enough of Ahito!" ArabianNinja said thinking of her shrine

" I regret not being able to draw " Hope said "And no one took my hints that I wanted someone to DRAW MY OC'S FOR ME!!"

"You never sent out any hints." ArabianNinja pointed out.

"Oh well that explains it." Hope said laughing.

"How can you laugh?" EvilMenatlHamster said "Anyway I regret not updating the Living impaired apocolypse story enough.

" I regret that the GF fandom is going to go away forever "Gerkyhen said.

"I regret that we're all going to DIE!" Ghostsammeo yelled.

"Well you know what they say " Hope said "Death is just another adventure ,one that we all must make. "

"I suppose your right" ArabianNinja said "But I don't wanna die!"

"Neither do we ." GFSista said " But we are ,cause no one is coming to save us."

GF 

**With The GF stars**

Everyone apart from Corso had a parachute on and were preparing to jump down onto one of the beaches of the island.

"OK so once you're on the island you have an hour and a half to find and rescue the authors make them remember you so we all don't go POOF ,into thin air !" Corso said glaring at them all as if it were their fault they were going to go POOF!

D'Jok galred back before jumping out of the shuttle closley followed by the rest of the stars.

They had got their landing point wrong and they all realised this about five seconds before they hit the freezing cold ocean water inhaling salt and gagging. They then had to make the swim to the beach which was the exact same beach the authors had swam to after getting out of the cave.

"OK" Warren said "Lets get moving"

"yeah " D'jok said "Do you have the map?"

"No I though you had it ..."

"I don't so WHO HAS THE MAP!" D'Jok yelled at the rest of the stars who all in turn shook their heads.

"Great ,we have no map and we have no plan!" D'Jok said falling onto the sand with his head in his hands "The authors are doomed and all because we don't have a map to find our way around this damn island!"

"Would you SHUT UP Loser!" Sinedd said glowering at D'jok who turned as red as his hair . "There are sign posts "Sinedd continued "all we do is follow them and boom mission over we're all happy and still existing." Sinedd smirked at them all proudly .

"Is there a sign that says "Captured authors this way" huh Sinedd !" D'jok challenged glaring at Sinedds smug-ness

"Yes there is" Sinedd said pointing to a sign that said "Captured authors this way" In bright red writing.

"Do you think its a trap??" Thran asked

"most defiantly,Lets go " Micro-ice said starting to walk down the path indicated by the sign. The others followed him wairily ,they were sick of babysitting him to be honest.

Half way down the path to the authors ,which was infested with thorns snakes and a bunch of gigantic spiders ,men in black jumped out of the bushes in-front of them with guns aimed with deadly precision at their heads.

"you wakled right into our trap" one of them said .The GF stars rolled their eyes at the men in black.

"No ,cause we knew it was a trap" D'Jok said "So you walked right into ours " And with that he unleashed a powerful burst of flux that knocked some of the bad guys flying.

Taking the lead from D'jok the others began to use their flux aswell ,beating the bad guys into next year.

"HAHAHA!" Sinedd yelled as he sent a cloud of black smog around four men who began choking on the vile smog .Then Sinedd stopped , at the same time everyone else stopped around him ,they had all felt the same thing ,an emptiness was starting to form inside them. With one glance around them every person their knew exactly what was happening . The authors were beginning to forget them.

A 

**With the authors**

Hope opened her mouth again and started to sing at the top of her lungs .

_"You would not believe your eyes  
if ten million fireflies......" _

GFSista had put her hand of Hope's mouth "You've sung that already Hope shut up or get a new song."

"Fine." Hope said shutting up . Then a song started to drift out of the sky ,soundtrack wise like does in movies.

_"I dreamed I was missing _

_You were so scared _

_But no one would listen _

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming _

_I woke with this fear _

_What am I leaving _

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me _

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done _

_Help me leave behind some _

_reasons to be missed _

_Dont resent me and _

_when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest _

_Leave out all the rest _

_Don't be afraid _

_I've taken my beating _

_I've shared wht I've made _

_I'm strong on the surface _

_not all the way through _

_I've never been perfect _

_but neither have you_

_So if you're asking me _

_I want you to know_

_So if you're asking me _

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done _

_Help me leave behind some _

_reasons to be missed _

_Dont resent me and _

_when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest _

_Leave out all the rest _

_Forgeting all the hurt inside _

_you've learned to hide so well _

_Pretending someone else_

_can come and save me from myself _

_I cant be who you are _

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done _

_Help me leave behind some _

_reasons to be missed _

_Dont resent me and _

_when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest _

_Leave out all the rest _

_Forgeting all the hurt inside _

_you've learned to hide so well _

_Pretending someone else_

_can come and save me from myself _

_I cant be who you are_

_I cant be who you are ..."_

"What really was the point in that ?" EvilMentalHamster asked looking at the sky questioningly.

" I like that song " Hope said "And even though that song was in twilight ,it was a Linkin Park song and I LOVE Linkin Park"

"All of us do" ArabianNinja said

"Are we dead yet?" FemaleSpock asked eyes closed "Cause I just heard the word "twilight"

"No Spockie ,we're not dead" Hope said ,then she glanced at the rapidly fraying rope "Not much longer though"

"yeah" FemaleSpock " I thought so ."

"Hold on Spockie are you giving up?" Hope asked

"Not all of us are happy-go-lucky like you Hope ,you just don't admit defeat even when you're hanging by a thread over a cliff that falls into a ocean of lava" FemaelSpock said

"So you already given up?"

"Not really ,I hope someone saves us,but what are the chances of that happening?"

"I dont know." Was the only answer Hope could give.

gf 

**With the stars**

Shaking off the feeling of emptiness that was slowly spreading through them they began to fight again ,adrenaline spiking through them harder than ever .The Flux came more freely and was easier to controll. They were now fighting for their very existence and they knew it only to well .

Flux was flying everywhere mixing and creating mini explosions that were knocking bad guy after bad guy to the ground unconscious and bleeding and sometimes dead.

With one final rush of adrenaline all the flux' of all the different palyers mixed together creating a huge explosion which kncked the remaining bad guys to thr ground.

The players stepped over the unconcsious bad guys and ran up the winding road to find the authors.

aaa

**Authors again **

A huge explosion brought the authors out of the darkness that was beginning to cloud the part of their brains that Galactik Football is usually stored in.

"What the hell was that!" FemaleSpock yelled eyes flying open to see the end of the flux explosion.

"A big explosion" Ghostsammeo said "Of that stuff that they use in that show about football that used to be on Jetix "

"Oh yeah what is it called???" Gerkyhen asked . The rest of the authors shrugged.

"It's called Flux" a voice that belonged to Ahito said from behind them

The authors whipped their heads round to see what was going on and who was talking to them .

"who are you?" ArabianNinja and Hope asked at the same time . Ahito looked stunned and the rest of the stars had turned up now.

"Are you kidding?"He asked "You two basically STALK me!"

"Sorry" ,Hope said " I have no idea who you are "

"Oh wait ,i know you!" ArabianNinja shouted "You're on a tv show !"

"Yeah" Ahito said

"What one ?" FemaleSpock asked

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" EvilMentalHamster asked

"NO !" Ahito yelled "GALACTIK FOOTBALL!"

"No clue what that is " GFSista said as the rope frayed even more.

"Look ,I dont care who you are" Gerkyhen said "But can you and your mates save us or we're gonna plummet to our deaths."

The stars started forward ,but they were too slow the rope snapped and the authors started to fall ,screaming all the way.

With a flash all the flux' mixed together and the authors found themselves floating upward away from the lava and within about 10 seconds they were falling down towards the cliff.

FemaleSpock landing on top of Aarch who hadn't been expecting it.

GFSista kicked Tia in the face as she fell, landing in Rockets arms.

EvilMenatlHamster landed on his feet with not so much as a wobble.

Gerkyhen was caught skillfully out of the air by Sinedd .

Ghostsammeo caught hold of a tree branch and swung like a trapeze artist before landing on the ground.

ArabianNinja landed in Ahito's arms "well hi" She said smiling at him.

Hope spiraled through the air arcing into a Tia Esq back flip before landing knees bent on the ground next to Thran. She nodded at him.

"so who are you people?" ArabianNinja asked looking at them all

Ahito sighed before using his ultimately sexy accent to tell her everything . One by one being in the presence of the stars the authors began to remember and the stars felt the emptiness evaporate from withing them.

"OMG!" Hope yelled "I cant believe I forgot you !!!" Then she ran and tackle hugged Ahito.

After getting up she looked around " My randoms back !!!!!" And to prove it she turned to Sinedd ,Smirking "sing" She said . And Sinedd looking confused started to sing in the voice of Chris Colfer from "Glee" , "Defying gravity" from Wicked.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh

Everyone stared at Sinedd as he finished singing , Hope smirked .

"we have to go " Sinedd said trying to put on a deep voice "Corso will be at the beach already"

"Hold on" GFSista said " we cant just keave these guys to launch bombs at you!"

"You're right" FemaleSpock said while conjuring up a picture of Aarch and Artegor kissing. " Come with me" She walked to the edge of the cliff with the rest of the authors following.

"what??" Hope asked

"can you guys help me counjour up a picture of the lava destroying the base?" FemaleSpock asked

"Sure" The rest of the authors said and the began to imagine it. The GF stars watched as the lava began to move its self ,it rose above the cliff and over the heads of everyone their till it almost blocked out the sun and then the lava hurled itself at the base crashing through it and burning it.

"Now we can go to the beach" FemaleSpock said and everyone began to run hoping that there would be no goons to stop them.

But since this is the way the Muppet's do things there were goons everywhere. The goons jumped out of bushes and the authors and stars ran for it ,avoiding confrontation ,untill they ran out of the trees into a clearing an empty part of the woods ,like a cage with bars of trees around them.

The goons slowly walked out of the trees eyes fixed on the authors and the GF stars.

"You will die today" Toupee man said coming forward from behind a buff guard,his toupee was back on his head and looking more rug like than ever. "You will die" he repeated and then he signaled to the goons and all hell broke loose.

Everyone jumped into action all at once ,Goons and Stars plus authors ,who suddenly possesed martial arts skills all fighting for survival.

FLux was flying as were bullets and a lot of martial arts noises .Screaming was also heard from the goons who were falling after being hit by flux or kicks.

Only after the last goons had fallen to the ground did everyone notice that the Toupee wearing crazy man was not there ,he had ran for it as soon as the fighting had started. The authors started to go after him.

"NO!" Warren yelled after them

"Why!" ArabianNinja yelled back at him

"You'll get your chance at him later! This whole island is burning to the ground we have to go !"

"But.." Hope started

"NO buts" Thran said "It's too dangerous!"

The authors looked like they were going to argue but once menacing look from Luur was enough to silence them into going with the stars.

Down on the beach was Corso ,Like he said he would be .

"Welcome aboard." He said to the authors as they climbed onto the ship. They saluted him before taking a seat.

"TEA!" GFSista yelled attacking the machine in the ship and drinking it all down. While every one was celebrating being free ,ArabianNinja walked away from the group to sit by the window. Hope noticed and followed coming away from the tea drinking contest which GFSista was winning.

"Whats up Nin?" Hope asked . ArabianNinja was staring at the floor.

" I wanted to kick more bad guy butts!" Nin complained .

"You'll get your chance Nin, I have a feeling that this is not over." Hope said looking dramatically out of the window into the middle distance.

As usual as happens in movies she was right.

k

**on the other side of the island **

On the other side of the island Kermit got into his escape pod with a few of his most trusted goons and the Toupee man ,Who's bald head was gleaming in the light of the setting sun, the toupee had been lost while he was running for the pod.

"This isn't over" Kermit said "they will be destroyed" An evil smirk played around his lips and his tounge shot out to catch a fly that was in the cabin. He laughed and the goons joined in.

**Voila . I'm done rambling on now . IF YOU WANT TO DO A SEAQUEL SAY **_**AYE **_**in** **your review authors (my hints were subtle werent they!!!) Sorry about spelling mistakes in this (the damn spell checker wont work and i cant wait any longer . **


End file.
